


Reiniciando el amor.

by Ibrahil



Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Zhang Yixing, el amor de su adolescencia, cuando Wu Yifan no era tan guapo y estaba lleno de inseguridades, aparece en su vida de nuevo como un ser incluso mas brillante.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095989
Kudos: 4





	Reiniciando el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para @LiHo

Fue lo primero que vio al entrar, incluso con el flash de la cámara de Tao rebotando en sus lentes; Zhang Yixing era alguien que siempre atraía las miradas hacia el con una facilidad pasmosa. El joven Zhang Yixing continuaba siendo un gaoshuaifu que era adorado por doquier. El escenario era el Centro de Arte Oriental de Shanghái, donde diversos personajes se reunían la noche de hoy para celebrar el estreno de una obra que estaba causando gran impresión en las altas esferas de la lujosa ciudad.

Wu Yifan no albergaba ningún aprecio por el arte, no estaba interesado en mirar obras o escuchar música tradicional, o asistir al teatro, no tenía interés alguno en ser un erudito en cosas que no le interesaban, y solo estaba aquí porque había sido invitado personalmente por uno de los organizadores, lo suyo eran los negocios, era lo que siempre había albergado en su corazón.

Lo único que merecía ser digno de su admiración y de ser colocado en un altar para ser idolatrado era Zhang Yixing, que, como era de esperar, había crecido para ser un artista reconocido por toda China.

Sintió vergüenza al pensar en los tres años que había seguido como un tonto fan todos los proyectos de Yixing, pero como no hacerlo cuando Yixing era tan digno de la admiración de cualquiera.

\- Vas a dejarme ciego, de nuevo. – se quejó cuando el flash de Tao reboto de nuevo en sus gafas.

\- Hey, este es un momento memorable. Pocas veces logran que asistas a estos eventos. – Tao era su amigo de la universidad, ese niño prodigio que sus padres habían decidido torturar recortando sus años de preparatoria para que fuera a la universidad muy joven, y ahora con veinticuatro, era técnicamente, su jefe, y la única persona en la que confiaba al cien por ciento. – siempre soy yo quien da la cara por nuestra compañía.

\- Por tu compañía. – le recordó, riendo de como el joven rodaba sus ojos con ese recordatorio.

\- ¿Wu Yifan? – Yifan se giró a la voz que llamaba su nombre, demasiado distraído para pensar en quien podría reconocerle en estas fiestas cuando era simplemente el CFO de Huang Export.

El estómago se le cayó al suelo, como si hubiera tragado una enorme piedra, y lo siguiente que supo es que Tao le estaba golpeando el hombro con una expresión curiosa que acompañaba a la sonrisa amable de Zhang Yixing, el impecable actor y modelo que estaba frente a Yifan ahora.

\- Si es Wu Yifan, gran admirador. – las palabras de Tao valieron para que saliera de su estupefacción, y le apartara con su brazo del camino.

\- Zhang Yixing. – dijo, modulando su voz. Su amigo bufo, pero al menos no dijo nada embarazoso y se alejó en dirección a la mesa de comida.

\- Oh, entonces si es usted… - Yifan intento que su estómago no se cayera más abajo, sentía como su corazón martilleaba fuerte en su pecho, pero le restó importancia, no había manera de que Zhang Yixing le recordara. - … solo quería agradecerte en persona por lo que hiciste por Chromosome Ent, estoy muy agradecido por la sabiduría que le brindaste a mi CFO.

Ah, pues al final resulta que sí que se había ilusionado, y el bajón fue por segundos, intolerable. Ajusto sus lentes para ocultar su incomodidad, y a diferente de lo que hubiera pasado en la preparatoria, consiguió su voz.

\- Eso fue hace meses, señor Zhang, pero gracias por tenerlo en mente. – educado, reverente, apretó un poco la copa de Moet que tenía en las manos y que había olvidado que estaba allí, y escaneo rápidamente la sala, buscando alguna esquina por la que escabullirse en caso de que no pudiera quitarse a Zhang Yixing de encima como pretendía por lo cortante de sus palabras.

\- Lo siento, le dije a mi asesor que lo correcto era hacerlo en persona aunque ella insistió mucho en que una carta sería suficiente… debí escucharla…

\- No hay necesidad para eso, señor Zhang. Ahora si me disculpa… - solo alcanzo a dar un par de pasos, antes de que su brazo estuviera siendo sujetado por esos largos dedos. Se giró, y su expresión natural de disgusto valió para que Yixing le soltara.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tenga una bonita velada. – dijo antes de alejarse lo más rápido que le permitía su elegante andar.

❋❋❋❋❋

\- Fuiste grosero.

\- Tao, ha pasado una semana… puedes dejarlo ir ahora… - estaba sentado en su oficina, con el joven dueño del imperio de los Huang tirado en su sofá, acurrucado en las sabanas que Yifan había doblado esta mañana después de pasar toda la noche en la oficina, intentando nivelar el presupuesto anual y descubrir donde estaba cada trozo de la fortuna Huang en estos momentos.

\- ¡Era Zhang Yixing! – exclamo, como si Yifan necesitara saber de quién hablaban, lo sabía perfectamente, el joven no había dejado de recordárselo, preguntándole cómo diablos había pasado de ser un coleccionista de cada tontería que salía al mercado con la cara de Zhang Yixing, a dejar plantado al artista en mitad de ese evento.

\- ¿y qué? – pregunto por habito, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Tao sin duda estaba tomando ventaja de que su padre había parado las supervisiones sorpresas después de que su abuela enfermara.

\- Solo me siento muy ofendido de que le hayas dejado allí… lucia muy sorprendido…

\- ¿A quién le importa? – rodo sus ojos, preguntándose cómo había desarrollado la paciencia necesaria para trabajar incluso con Tao hablando estupideces.

Yizhue, su secretaria, entro después de tocar la puerta un par de veces.

\- El señor Zhang Yixing está aquí, pide verle. – todo el rostro de su secretaria estaba rojo y una sonrisa tonta que jamás le había visto se mostraba nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Tao se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué dice querer? – Yifan nunca se había sentido tan enojado con su jefe como al segundo siguiente de su pregunta.

\- ¡Hazle pasar!

\- ¡No, no le hagas pasar!

Pero la autoridad de Tao estaba sobre la suya, y su secretaria se marchó con un tambalear nervioso.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Esto no es gracioso.

\- Como tu jefe, y tu amigo, te pido que seas respetuoso y te disculpes.

La seriedad en ese joven rostro le dejo estupefacto el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera ganar su compostura a tiempo frente a la presencia de Zhang Yixing, que llevaba una canasta de lo que parecía ser un bonito regalo. Carraspeo, mirando el desastre que había dejado Tao en su sofá, la sabana en el suelo y los cojines desperdigados y quiso salir y retorcerle el cuello.

“Se agradable”

\- Señor Zhang, pensé que habíamos terminado nuestra conversación el otro día.

\- ¿Siempre es así? Por la forma en la que Luhan le describió, nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera así de grosero. – Zhang Yixing no parecía en lo más mínimo ofendido, en su lugar, parecía que disfrutaba de lo estoico que estaba siendo. – le traje un regalo, espero sea de su agrado. – coloco la cesta en la esquina del escritorio de Yifan, ajustando el abrigo a cuadros grises que llevaba sobre su traje gris.

\- Luhan es un conocido de la universidad. – no pretendía sonar resentido, pero fue exactamente como sonó, no que le importara herir los sentimientos del hombre ante él, que simplemente sonrió hasta que se mostró ese adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla.

\- Y tú y yo nos conocemos desde la preparatoria. – sí, admitía que había sido desarmado por esas palabras, y la risa aguda de Zhang Yixing –para nada agradable y molesta- invadió el espacio sagrado de su oficina. - ¿ah? ¿Pensaste que no sabría quien eras? Te recuerdo…

\- ¿Q-que?

\- Si, Wu Yifan, pertenecías al Club de lectura cuando me uní, pero dejaste de asistir… nunca supe porque, aunque intente preguntártelo, pero como ese día en la fiesta, huiste de mí. – la burla en su voz era más que evidente, demostrando lo mucho que se divertida Yixing.

\- No huía de ti. – respondió, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva, con la intención de ignorar como el color comenzaba a subírsele a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo llamas a esto…? – frunció el ceño, sin duda imitando a Yifan para luego reír. – y luego desapareciste de la velada.

\- Yo. No. Huía.

\- Ok. – Yixing miro a la silla frente al escritorio de Yifan y luego miro a este, era obvio que pedía permiso para sentarse, o peor, pedía ser invitado a sentarse.

No iba a darle la satisfacción.

\- Si no tiene más que agregar, puede retirarse. – vio la sorpresa en ese bonito rostro y se sintió arrepentido de su grosería de inmediato.

\- Auch… ¿tanto me odias? – su suave voz era incluso peor que en la preparatoria, demonios, era como seda suave que se deslizaba por la piel de Yifan, más si era modulada para sonar tan herida como ahora.

\- No te odio, no me importas. – se sorprendió de lo fácil que salió eso de su boca, mientras caminaba a la puerta de la oficina y la abría.

\- Grosero. – Yixing se rio, e ignorando a Yifan, se sentó en la silla, dándole la espalda al ejecutivo al que escucho resoplar como un toro, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de este aproximarse de nuevo. – ha pasado un tiempo… yo… estoy asombrado de que ahora trabajes aquí, no parecías el tipo de persona al que le gustaba este tipo de trabajo, eras muy callado y…

\- Y tú eras perfecto, ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar? - ¿alguna vez lograría terminar su trabajo? Primero Tao, ahora este narcisista que seguro quería revivir su gloria en la preparatoria.

\- No. – Yixing le miro cuando Yifan se dejó caer en su silla con una expresión de desprecio que alejaría a cualquiera. – tu y yo, estuvimos en el mismo club por unos días, y en la misma preparatoria por años, nunca nos conocimos formalmente, y realmente no te hubiera recordado de no ser porque el señor Huang refresco mi memoria…

\- Lo has dicho tú mismo, no era nadie entonces. - ¿Cuál era el punto de esta conversación? Le gustaría saberlo.

\- Eso no fue lo que dije.

\- Es como sonó para mí.

\- Yifan.

\- Wu Yifan.

\- Bien, Wu Yifan, eso no fue lo que dije.

Yifan se froto el rostro con ambas manos, de verdad que se cuestionaba su propia sanidad mental en esos momentos, no sabía que deseaba más, salir corriendo, sacar a Yixing de su oficina o moler a palos a Tao por atreverse a actuar de intermediario entre los dos.

\- No tienes que ser tan grosero, ¿sabes? La gente de mi pasado reacciona solo de dos maneras… adoran cada paso que doy o son indiferentes a mi éxito, pero tu… tú me odias. Me gustaría saber porque.

\- ¿es por eso que estas aquí? – se alegró de conseguirse la voz entre todo el enojo que sentía.

\- Si. – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yifan cuando este aparto sus manos, y si, se sorprendió de ser capaz de mantener la mirada con Zhang Yixing. – Cuando actuaste como un imbécil en el evento ni siquiera me importo, me confundió un poco, pero decidí no darle importancia, tal vez simplemente estabas teniendo un mal día, pero luego Huang Zitao me conto sobre quien eras realmente… y solo pensé que te había molestado que no te reconociera.

\- ¿Y?

\- Quise disculparme… ¿no es obvio?

\- ¿de verdad piensas que con una canasta y luciendo bonito me vas a importar?

\- ¿soy bonito?

Yifan respiro hondo, reclinándose en su asiento y mirando un poco paralizado por dentro esa expresión de genuina emoción, esa larga barbilla, ese adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla, y esos dientes blancos que se asomaban entre los labios que por años habían sido los protagonistas de todas sus fantasías.

\- Por favor vete. – le sorprendió sonar tan cansado, y su tono derrotado, suavizo aún más la expresión de Zhang Yixing.

\- No fue mi intención incomodarte… solo me gusta saber por qué la gente me odia para que pueda arreglarlo o disculparme con ellos.

\- No hiciste nada malo, no tienes que disculparte.

\- Pero si se siente como que hice algo equivocado contigo… ¿Qué cambio? Huang Zitao dijo… que tu… eras un fan… - lo último lo dijo muy bajo, y la reacción de Yifan fue acorde, rodar los ojos y sentir que sus ganas de renunciar aumentaban potencialmente, siempre había querido trabajar para Lao & Zifheng, tal vez ya era tiempo de ir haciendo una carta de renuncia. – pero…

\- Todos crecemos. Me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era coleccionar cosas y vendí todo lo que coleccione de ti… - la expresión de Yixing le hizo saber de inmediato que Tao había sido bastante especifico en su relato. – Maldito Tao, te dijo que aún tengo todo en casa.

\- En realidad… - Yixing señalo detrás de el al enorme cuadro personalizado que Yifan había encargado cuando recién le daban esta oficina, una representación en tinta de la presentación de Zhang Yixing hace seis años, su actuación más grande hasta ahora, la que había marcado el inicio de su era como el rey de China en el ámbito artístico.

\- Mierda.

\- Entonces…

\- Ok, te admiro como artista, eso ha quedado claro. – Yixing le dedico una radiante sonrisa, ¿para qué tenía que lucir tan adorable?

\- Por supuesto… escucha, Yifan… lamento haber sido tan insistente… solo no me gusta quedarme con la duda. – Yifan suspiro, ¿y ahora porque se disculpaba este hombre?

\- No tienes que disculparte, fui un grosero.

\- Ahora que sacamos eso del camino… ¿cenarías conmigo? Quizás puedas explicarme sobre un plato caliente porque huiste hace años...

❋❋❋❋❋

\- Eres el perfecto ejemplo de masculinidad, la representación del hombre chino moderno, un gaoshuaifu. – rodo sus ojos, su yo de dieciséis años no hubiera podido creer que algún día ese sobrenombre podría aplicarse a él, ni en millón de años imaginaria que llegaría a ser un hombre rico, alto y guapo. Huang Zitao parecía orgulloso de decirle esas cosas mientras el manejaba su auto, esperando dejar a su amigo en la fiesta a la que este asistiría en la Torre Negra de Shanghái; su destino era diferente al de Tao, debía dirigirse a el Ritz, donde Zhang Yixing se hospedaba, y encontrarse con este en el restaurant Jin Xuan.

No estaba listo para esto. Su amigo podía notarlo, y no había dejado de exaltarlo desde que se había subido en el automóvil.

\- Estarás bien, pero si pasa algo siempre puedes llamarme.

\- No soy tu. – respondió cortante como era usual.

Después de dejarle, manejar a su destino fue mucho más complicado de lo que parecía inicialmente, no era nerviosismo lo que sentía era simplemente que no entendía como había podido aceptar la propuesta de Zhang Yixing de cenar con este.

\- ¡Viniste! – Yixing estaba sentando en uno de los espacios privados del restaurant, a donde la metre le había guiado tan pronto había dado el nombre del artista en la entrada. – Pensé que huirías… ¡era una broma! – Yixing exclamo, sujetándole del brazo porque tan pronto le escucho decir que eso es lo que este hombre esperaba de él, se había dado la vuelta para salir. – vamos, no puedes ser tan sensible.

\- Disfrutas molestarme más de lo que debería estar permitido. – coloco su mano sobre la de Yixing en su brazo, pero una vez ese contacto fue posible, no se movió, solo descanso su mano sobre las más pequeñas.

\- No lo hare de nuevo.

\- Algo me dices que no puedes mantener esa promesa.

\- ¡Si puedo! – Yixing le soltó, y el definitivamente no se decepciono de perder el contacto. - ¿nos sentamos?

Seis ordenes después y más whisky de lo que hubiera preferido Yifan, finalmente se dignó a contarle sobre su atracción hacia el joven artista en sus años de estudiante, como siempre le había admirado y todo eso, fue catártico, y al mismo tiempo vergonzoso admitir esas cosas ante Zhang Yixing, por supuesto que mantuvo toda su historia en un tono tajante y lleno de desprecio a una época en la que el odio que se tenía asimismo no lo superaba nada.

Yixing era tan educado y amable como se mostraba ante las cámaras, tan adorable como en las entrevistas y muy juguetón, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Yifan por lo mucho que reía y hacia sonidos de acuerdo a las partes de la historia que este contaba.

\- No puedes manejar, has bebido mucho. – Yixing se colocó su gabardina color crema cuando salieron al pasillo exterior que daba a los elevadores.

\- No he bebido tanto…

\- Mi habitación… - comenzó a decir cuando entraron al elevador solo ocupado por el ascensorista.

\- No.

\- ¡No he dicho nada aun!

\- Y yo dije no.

\- Woah, sigues siendo tan afilado. – Yixing indico su piso, solo unos diez pisos por debajo del restaurante, y se recostó a la pared del elevador muy cerca de Yifan. - ¿alguna vez me trataras bien?

La mirada que recibió fue su respuesta.

\- Mmm… igual, mi propuesta sigue en pie.

\- Y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

❋❋❋❋❋

\- Me mordiste… - la queja de Yixing le hizo alzar la cabeza de la almohada y encontrarse con toda esa hermosa expansión de piel blanca, adornada con rosetones que iban desde su cuello hasta sus muslos. Yixing salía del baño, un adorable puchero le hacía pronunciar sus bonitos labios.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente? – pregunto, sentándose en la cama y dejando que la sabana resbalara de su cuerpo, el pudor olvidado hace rato.

\- Aquí… - señalo justo debajo del hueso en v de su cadera, donde se podía ver una marca de dientes bastante visible. – pica. – Yifan le sujeto de la cadera, acercándole a él, y se inclinó adelante para besar la marca. – Fanfan… - con una risita, Yixing le aparto, subiéndose al regazo del hombre que hasta hace poco le había destrozado la poca decencia que había querido mostrar ante él.

\- Lo siento.

Yixing soltó una carcajada, apoyando su nariz en la mejilla de Yifan, mientras sentía como su rostro –de nuevo- se ponía caliente, y no tenía nada que ver con las manos enormes de este hombre tocando sus muslos que aún se sentían como gelatina de lo intenso que había sido su encuentro, no, ese sonrojo venía desde adentro, producto de ese mismo sentimiento que le había hecho aferrarse a los hombros de Yifan y ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su largo cuello cuando no había podido continuar viendo la adoración en de esos ojos oscuros.

\- Entonces… esto es lo que tenía que hacer para que me dijeras que lo sientes… - se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Yifan.

\- Para clarificar, solo me disculpaba por marcarte como lo hice… - Yixing rodo sus ojos, ¿ganaría con este hombre algún día? – hablo en serio, lo siento… no tenía intenciones de…

\- ¿marcarme como si esta es la última vez que me veras? – Yixing se separó, al fin encarando esos bonitos ojos que ahora brillaban con un brillo algo triste en ellos.

\- ¿no lo es?

Por un momento, Yifan noto como el hombre en su regazo se lo pensaba, seguramente queriendo vengarse por todas esas respuestas groseras que él le había dado desde que se habían reencontrado.

\- Eso depende. – Yixing susurro, sus dedos acariciando la clavícula de su amante con un movimiento tan delicado como sensual que bien podía poner en marcha otro indecoroso acto como el de hace un rato.

\- ¿de qué? – Fue un poco patético para él lo desesperado que sonó, pero no le importo, tenía el corazón en la boca –eso sin saber que Yixing se encontraba en una situación similar-.

\- Mmm… pues digamos que si intentas huir de nuevo de mí, Wu Yifan, no podrás verme de nuevo. – se aferró con fuerza al hombro de este, esperando dejar en claro que Yifan no era el único que podía salir herido de esto.

\- Eso depende… - estaba por empezar a molestarle cuando Yixing le cortó en seco.

\- ¡No, no puedes poner condiciones! – golpeo el hombro de Yifan, riendo cuando este dejo que su cuerpo cediera al débil golpe y arrastrándolos a ambos a dar contra el colchón.

\- ¿pero tu si?

\- ¡Yo soy especial! – se defendió, abrazando uno de los muslos de Yifan con ambas piernas cuando este los coloco de costado.

\- Una molestia es lo que eres… tenía un montón de trabajo que tenía planeado terminar hoy. – solo el recuerdo de todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo a medias esta semana causaba que una migraña comenzaba a hacer aparición; no había funcionado bien desde la visita de Yixing a su oficina hace nueve días, y de cómo solo había estado contando las horas para su cena que por alguna razón que aún se le escapaba de las manos, había terminado en ellos en la habitación de Yixing.

\- Ow, pobre cosita. – Yixing rio, mostrando ese adorable puchero que Yifan recordaba haber besado casi tan pronto como había desnudado a su amante, adorando como no dejaba de reír durante el acto, incluso si mordía sus labios, allí estaba ese bonito hoyuelo.

\- ¿Ves cómo también puedes ser grosero a pesar de ser tan bonito?

\- ¿vas a ser grosero conmigo otra vez? – los ojos que con tanta atención le miraban, oscurecieron cuando Yifan decidió acariciar su espalda y atraerle más cerca de su pecho.

\- Quizás.


End file.
